Gaalian
The Gaalians (the children of Gaal) - are humanoids who have spent millennia modifying their biological form, through genetic alteration of fetuses. The initial actual form of the Gaalian race has thus long been lost and forgotten. Even the name is morphic; it is as acceptable to call an individual a Gaalian as it is to call them Gaal. As of the present, the Gaalians are the most well-developed race. Culture The history of their people dates back to times of ancient, when the Gaalians were the only intelligent beings of all the races in the commonwealth. The Gaalians are the tycoons and the driving force of space, cultivating constructivism and humanism in all senses of the word. They use the military fleet only to neutralize those conflicts that are still in the forming and to maintain stability in the Commonwealth. Having mastered the corporeal, Gaalians find great appreciate for the abstract. Art, performance, music, philosophy, and simple conversation are very important, and the race is known for being very well-mannered and for expecting the same in return. The Gaalians treat everyone equally well with no exceptions. It is their idea that no matter how badly this or that race behaves, potentially they still carry positive tendencies and qualities, and have a minimum of three basic rights - the right to live, the right to determine virtues, and the right to motivation. As a result the Gaalians treat everyone as friends and partners, even when strictly speaking the latter are not such. Within those bounds, however, they tend to consider alcohol, drugs, and weapons as contraband on most of their worlds. Even in the apprehension of criminals, Gaalians are sometimes known to have to take a stimulator in order to muster the proper hostility and judgmentalism required to commit the act of aggression. Once able to set aside their philosophical concerns, however, the prowess and technological superiority of a Gaalian strike fleet is legend. Gaalian technology is responsible for much of the progress in medical research, and the vast majority of Coalition medical personnel are Gaal. This, unfortunately, means that a given Medical Base maintains loyalty only to the principles of medicine, which happen to closely mirror the accepting ways of the Gaalians. Pirates avoid attacking these, and if captured, Medical Bases tend to be as eager to be a part of the Brotherhood as of the Coalition. Gaalian pirates are rare outside of pirate-owned systems with Gaalian colonies. They are effective defenders, and as they have given up enlightenment of the mind in favor of enlightenment of liquor and debauchery, they don't like to stray too far from the nearest Pirate Base or Dominion. When a system falls to pirates, the replacement government is still the most moderate and measured, albeit extremely chaotic by Gaalian standards. Technology Gaalian tech is some of the best gear you can get your hands on. It is moderately compact, reliable, and rather expensive. Their hulls are known for their beauty ad durability, with the exception of a prototype model that would later be produced en-masse by the Pirate Brotherhood. The latter was originally designed as an unmanned battle drone so no Gaal would have to risk his or her life to maintain a police force in Gaalian space, but stolen and refitted to accept a crew. It is rarely seen outside of Brotherhood space. Gaalian armor technology has been seen on some of the more advanced hulls in space. The first starship marketed exclusively to women was developed by them, and this advanced hull often is sold aboard medical centers. Appearances * Space Rangers ''(2002) * ''Space Rangers 2: Dominators ''(2004) * ''Space Rangers HD: Revolution (2013) * Space Rangers: Legacy (2017) Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Humanoids Category:Omnivores Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2002 Category:Space Rangers Universe